Forgotten
by Chipmunkgirl234
Summary: Two hundred years into the future, two unlikey chipmunks met by fate and go on a epic journey to save the world from the darkness that surronds them.
1. Auburn chipette

**Ok so I had this crazy idea and just had to put it up on Fanfiction. Here's the first chapter, if I get some sweet reviews I'll see about staying with it. Ok so this story takes place in the future where chipmunks are practically wiped out, so it doesn't really have anything to do with the chipmunks today, the characters are pretty much the same but they're not related**.

**Forgotten**

_**Alvin's pov.**_

I rummaged through the half empty boxes desperately searching for food, my hind paw shifted and I managed to knock over an empty trashcan that clanged loudly against the pavement. Oh no, I thought just as a door banged open, "Hey! Go, get you filthy rat!" a balding chubby man yelled shaking an empty beer bottle at me. I turned tail and ran but not before the bottle cracked against my shoulder drawing blood, I ignored the faint stinging and dived down a sewer drain.

"Well, well, well if it isn't mister perfect,"

" Watch where you step boys you don't wanna damage his perfect tail,"

I ignored the rats mocking and moved on through the sewer systems kicking up rocks and grumbling under my breath.

"Stupid humans, stupid rats," I growled, humans for the past 200 years have been trying to purify the world by eliminating all diseases, that also means the creatures that carry diseases such as rodents.

As you can tell by my little friends back there they didn't do a every good job, as far as I know I'm the only chipmunk left, which means saving the world is going to be a pain. Yep you heard me, saving the world, I'm supposed to save it! Well my species is anyways, here let me explain. There are six special Stones that control the unimaginable powers that can only be wielded by a rodent. Chipmunks have been protecting the Stones for thousands of years; the rats want them for themselves and to enslave the human race.

I know stupid right? I mean who would want control over humans, oh no offense to the humans reading! Any ways I don't have a Stone in case you were wondering, and I wouldn't want one, I don't wanna risk my neck for something like that anyways.

I stepped into a pool of light and looked up, a sewer grate had been removed allowing the moonlight and different scents fill the sewer. I sniffed the air eagerly as I caught the delicious salty sweet scent of pretzels, come to Alvin! I climbed swiftly up the sewer ladder trying not to put a lot of pressure on my injured right shoulder. I peeked out and saw the owner of the cart fast a sleep, I smirked and crawled all the way through before jumping up onto the cart and snatching up a pretzel. " Thanks," I chirped at the sleeping man before jumping down onto the sidewalk and taking off. I am not going back in the sewers with food; it'd be eaten alive!

I munched hungrily on the pretzel until I had finished it off, I sighed and slumped against a wall gritting my teeth as my shoulder slid down it. Another night and still alive, that's pretty good for a seventeen year old. " It's a rat! You can't keep it!" I looked up with a raised eyebrow, " No it's a chipmunk dad, we learned about them in science!" I frowned and rolled my eyes. Your dad's right kid, its probably just a filthy rat. I thought just as the door to an apartment swung open, the dad threw out a cage that hit the street hard and bounced landing a few feet from me.

The creature inside banged against the walls of the cage letting out a pained cry, I waited cautiously as the man slammed the door closed and began arguing once again with his son, I inched forward on all fours my nose twitching as I tried to find it's scent. I heard quiet sobs coming from inside, I peered into it.

A small auburn furred chipette sat hunched over in the bottom sobbing into her tiny nimble paw, " Are you ok Miss?" I asked opening the cage door slowly staring intently at the chipette. She looked up, the most stunning shocking blue eyes met mine and we both sucked in sharp gasps. " Who the heck are you?"

**Sooooo how'd you all like it? To tell you the truth I wasn't so sure about when I started writing but if you like it please R&R! Thanks!**


	2. Something odd about us two

Wow I didn't expect to get a review that fast, thanks! So anyways I was just sitting bored out of my little chipmunk mind and decided to update even though I just put it up. I'M ADDICTED!HELP! Haha I'm just joking (about the helping part, I've already past the point of no return. Ugh there goes my big mouth again, well here's chapter 2, already (there is some language in this chapter)

**Alvin's pov. (cont,) **

I stared at the chipette shocked and taken aback but I quickly regained my composer, " I was just about to ask the same thing," I growled. She rolled her eyes; I could already tell we weren't going to get along. " I asked you first wild boy," she pointed out, the tears from earlier vanishing so she looked like she hadn't even cried! " I'm Alvin not 'wild boy', what about you doll?" I asked crossing my arms over my stomach; she was suddenly in my face her velvet ears pointing backwards. " Don't call me doll," she growled, (hehe I got that off a Looney Tunes movie), I smirked knowing a hit a nerve.

" I'm Brittany, but if your brain can't process that you can call me Britt," she told me trialing a claw under my chin making me shiver for some odd disgusting reason, I growled through me teeth as she brushed past me her hips moving in a hypnotic rhythm as she walked away. " Wait up, where on earth on you going?" I asked easily catching up with the irritating chipette, " Why do you care?" she asked glancing sideways at me.

Her eyes widened when they landed on the bloodstains covering my body, " Your hurt," she stated, " Hmm no dip Sherlock," I grumbled as she stopped me and spun me around pressing me against a building. " Hey we just met," I pointed out, " Don't flatter yourself, now this is going to hurt," she informed me. " Wait what are you-, OWW shit!" I cried out in pain, " I warned you, and watch your language gosh," Brittany snapped. I whirled around and saw a piece of blood stained glass in her paw, she flashed me one of her own smirks before throwing the glass aside.

" No offense but you really need a bath," she said nodding towards all the blood and dirt covering me, " Oh well just let me pull out mu portable shower," I said rolling my eyes. "Wow if I didn't know any better I'd ask if someone stepped on your tail," Brittany said her eyes seeming to glow in the dark. I sighed as she began walking again, I followed relieved that she didn't ask about my robotic arm.

Oh yeah I left that out didn't I? When I was five I had been really adventurous and kinda stupid. I was climbing around in this old tree in my back when I heard gunshots and screaming, I said I was stupid because I didn't listen to my parent's last cries. They told me to run away, I did run but towards the house. Two humans had come running out of the house and spotted me, they caught me and laid me down on a rock where the oldest one proceeded to cut off my right arm.

" So about that?" I blinked and looked over at Brittany who was staring at my arm, whoops spoke to soon. " My arm," I answered rolling my eyes, " Duh I know what it is, I was just wondering why its metal," she explained. I held up my arm and balled my paw into a fist just to watch her reaction when she saw that I could control it, (I got the whole robot arm thing from Fullmetal Alchemist, except not alchemy). She gaped at my arm in shock, " I can also feel things as if it were real, you know with today's technology," I said dropping my arm back down to my side. " Well I'm glad you have something out of the ordinary cause so do I," Brittany told me pulling a glittering white Stone out from under the neck of her shirt. I felt my eyes widen in horror, " Crap is that thing real?" I asked. She nodded and focused on a parked car, her eyes began glowing white and the car began to rise into the air.

" Holy nuts,"

**Yeah Chapter 2! I hope this story is making sense so far cause I have no idea where exactly its heading, but so far I'm liking it. Please R&R**


	3. Road trip

Wow I just started this story like yesterday and I already have 3 reviews! I guess I'll keep writing since I'm having writer's block with my other story Locket. Here's chapter 3!

**Alvin's pov. (cont.) **

Brittany smiled at my reaction as she lowered the car back down, " Can your arm do that?" she asked as her eyes returned back to their light blue color, I wanted to snap at her and say of course it can but a question replaced my sharp remark. " Are you going after the Stones?" I asked as we continued our trek, " Yeah, I guess. I mean I don't want the rats to enslave the human race that'd be really bad, but I'm not so sure where to start," Brittany admitted.

I frowned, " I heard there's supposedly one somewhere in north California," I said**, (I decided to stick with them living in California, even though I've never been there or know a lot about it)** Brittany looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. " Really where'd you get that?" she asked, " I live with rats, they can get information from any one anywhere," I told her immediately regretting telling her. " Holy nuts! Come with me!" Brittany cried, " No, no way I am not traveling with you. I don't even like the Stones," I snapped picking up my pace.

" You're coming with me, you have a alliance with the rats, that could totally help!" Brittany said racing after me.

"No, I told you I'm not going after those freaking Stones," I growled, she grabbed my right arm and I stopped in my tracks.

" Please Alvin? You don't wanna be stuck here forever do you?" she asked, I avoided her gaze as I thought about it.

"Whatever, but I don't see how we're going to get there," I muttered, " YES!" Brittany cheered squeezing my arm. " Don't worry about travel and money, this thing can do anything," she gloated releasing me; she spotted a old red mail box and smiled. She pressed a glowing white paw into it and its shape started to slowly form into a chipmunk sized car, I raised an eyebrow actually pretty impressed but I wasn't going to let her get full of her self.

The car looked like an older version of some sleek sports car, **(I don't know diddly squat about cars so if anyone has any cool ideas for a car that screams future chipmunks please send me a name and what it looks like!). **" I'm driving," I said automatically as I climbed into the drivers seat, " What? Its my car- wait if you get to drive, I get to dress you," Brittany said sounding and looking very evil. "What?" I asked as she climbed into the passenger side, " Well we're not going to get there if you don't step on the gas," she said ignoring my question as we buckled up.

**15 min. later**

" Do you even know where we're going?" I clenched my jaw and ignored her question for the millionth time, " Fine don't answer me, I think you'd look good in green maybe," I glanced over at her with a ' you gotta be kidding me' look. " Fine, red," she said glaring, " Lucky guess, that's my favorite color," I said turning down a road that connected to the highway.

" Really? Ok, hmm maybe a sweatshirt or something," suddenly a red hoody appeared on my chest and I nearly wreaked the car. " Hey!" I yelled swerving back into my lane just as a huge truck roared past, " Oh hush up," Brittany snapped. " It's kind of plain," she muttered eyeing my new hoody, a giant yellow 'A' appeared and she smiled. " There that's better, now some pants, and maybe a hat," a new pair of jeans appeared followed by a red hat, " I'm driving, and I'm not some Ken Barbie doll," I growled annoyed.

She merely laughed at my remark, " Yeah whatever, now where's this Stone?" she asked. " Well it belongs to some guy named Simon,"

Sorry that these chapters are so short, hopefully I'll be able to update tomorrow. Thanks for reading!

Review!


	4. Great now we have a nerd

**Wow I already have 4 reviews? COOL! I really like this story so far and I really like the little fights Alvin and Brittany have. It's actually pretty funny if I do say so myself, any who here's chapter uh oh yeah, chapter 4! (More language!)**

**Brittany's pov. **

" How much do you even know about this Simon guy?" I asked staring at the small brick house surrounded by a thick grove of trees, Alvin didn't seem to hear me. I whacked him in the arm forgetting it was made of metal.

"OW!" I cried sticking my throbbing fingers into my mouth, Alvin snickered and laughed under his breath his ears rotating around to train on the house.

" No sir, I'm sorry I over slept again,"

"Yes sir, I was studying the organism,"

"It's some type of hypoactive plant," a dark brown furred chipmunk stepped out onto the porch his dark blue eyes wandering up and down the street as he locked the house. " Wow I thought I was the only one left," Alvin muttered next to me, I rolled my eyes and watched as the chipmunk named Simon walked down the sidewalk straight towards the trashcans where we were hiding.

Alvin tensed and I was about to ask what he was doing when he knocked Simon on the back of his head with his metal arm, " Alvin!" I cried startled as Alvin caught the unconscious chipmunk.

"What?" he asked dragging him back towards the house, I picked up his phone and ran after him. " You can't just knock people out like that!" I snapped, " Well I just did so I can," Alvin stated smugly. " Ugh don't be a smart butt," I growled annoyed, Simon suddenly stirred and punched Alvin in the nose. Alvin must've been punched before cause he didn't even flinch as blood trickled from his nose.

" Oh hey look who's awake so soon," Alvin pinned Simon to the sidewalk and yanked his bracelet off and threw it to me, imbedded in the bracelet was a glittering dark blue Stone. I swallowed nervously and stuffed it in my pocket; Simon growled and twisted around kicking Alvin square in the stomach. I heard the breath leave his lungs; Simon then slammed his fist into Alvin's nose again. Alvin fell backwards, I growled and a white light engulfed Simon.

" WOOF!"

I whirled around and was knocked over by a huge dog, I screamed as it grabbed hold of my arm and bit down hard. The dog's eyes glowed white and I ordered it to release me and back away, it did as I told it too but it already did some serious damage.

" You two aren't every experienced are you?" Simon asked helping me up and taking his bracelet from my pocket, I glared at him as Alvin picked himself off of the ground. " Sorry I had to attack but I had no choice, if you two keep going around stealing things you'll get seriously hurt or even killed," Simon stated securing the Stone.

" Shut up, and give us the Stone," Alvin ordered wiping the blood off on the back of his paw, " Sorry, I can't. This Stone belongs to me, but I'd like to accompany you on your journey,"

" Listen nerd boy, stop using big vocabulary and tell us how you knew about our 'journey'," Alvin ordered looking pissed off, " Watch it," I snapped making Alvin smirk.

" My Stone allows me to read minds, I know a lot about all the Stones and the darkness that is slowly consuming the earth. I could help," Simon explained wiping his glasses off on his blue button down shirt. The dog had vanished, not that I cared, I hate huge animals.

" What's in it for you?" I asked raising a eyebrow, " Nothing, I just wanna get out of here, is that a crime?" Simon asked.

" Fine you can come," Alvin grumbled.

"WHAT!"

**Oh so now they have Si with them, I see more arguments in their future. Hope you all enjoyed! Oh great now I sound country. R&R! **


	5. Caring for the broken chipette part 1

**I'MMMM BACKKKKK! Hahaha! Sorry I took so long I've had schoolwork and some family stuff so I haven't been able to reach a computer but I'm here now!**

**Alvin's pov. **

" Ow, gosh she sure can hit," Simon, commented from the passenger seat as he rubbed his chin, I chuckled and pressed the ice pack onto the bump forming on my forehead.

" Yeah, good thing she's a sleep or else she'd be cussing us out right now," I said glancing over my shoulder at the sleeping chipette stretched out in the back seat.

" How can something so evil look so cute?" I asked glancing at Simon who laughed lightly, " I know, she has a temper that's for sure," he muttered sighing.

" Noooo Ace, no don't," Brittany moaned in her sleep as she kicked the back of my seat jolting me forward a little, " Ow! What the heck?" I snapped sighing as I pulled over to the side.

We were never going to reach the camp if we had to keep stopping like this!

" Ace? No. Wait don't-," Brittany jerked awake screaming and nearly breaking my eardrums, Simon flinched startled and cowered into his seat. Brittany sat there for a minute panting her eyes foggy and distant, " Hey Brittany? You uh alright?" I asked reaching out to touch the shivering chipette.

Her eyes drifted towards me and unshed tears filled her glassy eyes; she blinked and looked away while slapping weakly at my outstretched paw. I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling of the car and climbed into the back; whacking Simon with my tail on the way.

" You can drive," I informed him as I buckled Brittany and myself up.

Simon nodded and climbed into the driver's seat and once again we were on the road, I glanced sideways at the chipette sitting next to me.

"Brittany?" I whispered gently turning her face towards me by placing my metal paw under her chin; I was shocked to see silent tears running down her lightly colored auburn cheeks.

" It was just a dream Alvin," she said sternly rolling her eyes; I frowned and wiped away the tears still falling down her cheeks. Her bottom lip quivered just before she broke down, I swallowed and looked towards Simon who was ignoring us completely as he listened to the weather.

" Britt," ok why did I just call her Britt? Huh alright, " Britt, come on," I said gently bringing her into my chest.

She buried herself deep within my chest her whole body shaking like a fragile flower in the harsh summer wind, I wrapped my arms around her and laid my head a top of hers.

Something about her odd behavior is scaring me and I just want to make her smile again.

**Sorry it was so short, but I added a little mystery! Who's Ace and why does his name and presence in her dreams scare her so much? Well I'm not going to update if you don't read and review!**

**P.S. I will try to get around to updating Locket 2 as soon as I can! Thanks for sticking with me! **


	6. Caring for the broken chipette part 2

Yeah! I have ten reviews now! Double digits baby! Hahaha thanks to everyone who reviewed, you all's keep me going! Here's chapter 6!

**Alvin's pov.(cont.) **

She smacked me hard jerking me awake, " OW! What was that for!" I cried as I placed a paw on my stinging cheek.

" Where are we? Where's the nerd!" she demanded as she fixed her auburn fur up into her regular ponytail.

"How should I know, I was a sleep," I grumbled rolling over in what little seat I had, " Alvin?" I rolled back over with a raised eyebrow.

The auburn furred chipette's eyes were locked on the car window her whole body was stiff; I followed her gaze and met the cold black eyes of a rat.

I rolled my eyes and was about to calm her down when the rat opened the door, in a blur she was on him. I blinked shocked as he let out a startled yelp.

"Brittany! Brittany, calm down!" I called laughing as I climbed out, she didn't hear me.

" Where is he? Where's Ace! I know you took him, I saw you!" she screamed as she repeatedly slammed the rat's head into the concrete of the vacant parking lot.

" I don't know! We only grabbed that guy, I swear!" Mac cried as he struggled against her firm grip, I blinked startled when he pointed at me.

" You burned down my house! You killed my parents! You kidnapped my best friend, and you say-wait Alvin?" she turned and I realized startled that she had been crying the entire time.

I frowned and looked between her and the rat that I had befriended down in the sewers, " You kidnapped me? I thought I came to you?" I whispered staring at him with huge eyes.

" I'm sorry I had to lie to you man, but they'd cut my head off and eat me if I told," Mac explained as his dark red blood began to drip onto the ground, I shook my head confused.

" You and this little girl were in the house, we burned it down to try and smoke you out. It worked, but you were protecting her. We needed her and you were getting in the way, you lost your arm that night and we lost the girl," Mac explained quietly.

Brittany slammed him one more time into the concrete silencing him; her whole body was shaking as she broke down into sobs.

" N-no no, it can't-," she whispered burying her face in her paws, _" You lost your arm that night and we lost the girl," _

" _Brittany run!"_

"_I'm not leaving you to die Ace,"_

"_Yes you are now run!" _

I stared down at the chipette in shock, Ace, that was her nickname for me when we were kids. She said it sounded cooler since I could always beat the grownups at poker.

I'm Ace.

**Brittany's pov. **

I found him, I found him! He didn't die; I didn't leave him there alone to face his death. Alvin is still alive but he's still not the Alvin I know, he's forgotten.

**Mwhaaaaaa! Now you all know who Ace is! Hahaha, turns out Alvin and Brittany were really tight when they were little and the death of their parents made them practically forget that night and everything before that. Well Brittany remembered but that's probably cause she didn't lose a limb (**_**shiver) **_**read and review! **


	7. The REAL Stone and a thief

(Gulp) storms so many storms, me under tornado warning. Pray for my family and me!

**Brittany's pov. (cont.) **

" Simon, oh Simon!" I called as I peered down a small alley and searched the shadows, " Any luck!" Alvin called.

I turned and shook my head sighing, where could he have gone? I thought rolling my eyes upward.

I turned my back on the alley to peek a glance at the russet furred chipmunk, he was busy kicking over trashcans and picking through the garbage.

" Don't move,"

A cool slick blade pressed hard into my lower back, I stiffened at contact and my breathing slowed as I struggled to remain calm.

Slowly the person lead me into the alley, " How much do you think this little gem will cost?" he sneered as he snapped the chain.

I swallowed as I felt the Stone slip away and into his waiting gloved paw, " Thanks girly," hot pain raced through my bones and veins as the sharp glass like blade slipped through my stomach and poked out in the front of my stomach.

" Not so fast, I don't go down without a fight!" I yanked the knife through my stomach and whirled around slamming the blade into the rat's skull.

He had crushed the Stone in his paw, " Brittany! Brittany!" suddenly Alvin was pressing both of his paws into my wound which was now gushing dark red blood. I winced as another shot of pain vibrated through my body.

" Stop," I whimpered pushing his paws away I pressed my own over it, I closed my eyes tightly.

**Alvin's pov. **

I stared in horror at the wide gaping wound in her stomach; she closed her eyes as her breathing became labored.

There was a flash of white light and I flinched away from it blocking out most of the rays with a paw, " Ow, I always hate that. It always leaves me light headed,"

I opened my eyes and stared at the healed chipette in shock, her paws were still resting over the bloodstain but I could tell it had stopped bleeding.

I had seen the crushed Stone as I ran down the alley, " H-how?" I asked shocked.

She smiled widely at me and looked me straight in the eyes, hers weren't blue at the moment, they were snow white!

I couldn't think, I just kept staring at her in shock and awe.

" Gosh you don't catch on fast do you? I'm the Stone dipwad!" she snapped looking furiously at me.

"Alvin, Brittany! Go hurry to the car!" we both turned to see a wide eyed and freaked out looking Simon. 

"Run dang it, run!" he cried, we turned and scampered back to the waiting car.

I reached it first thanks to my lucky metal arm, I slid easily into the drivers seat and turned the keys. The car roared to life just as Brittany slid across the hood looking ninja and hot at the same time, Simon jumped into the back just as a spray of bullets pelted the car.

" Damn, what'd you do?" I asked as we tore out of the parking lot.

" Uh stole a map,"

I love epic moments! Tornado, tornado! (Starts hypervenalating) Read and review, I'll update if I make it!


	8. You!

Yay it's the weekend! I can't believe it's almost summer which means my birthday's coming up! Send me your money! Lol I'm just kidding about the money part ok enough about my rambling, which I tend to do a lot these days. Here's chapter 8, enjoy.

**Alvin's pov. (Cont.) **

" So we risked our hides for a freaking old treasure map!" Brittany screamed flailing her arms around wildly as she glared at the blue clad munk, I rolled my eyes and studied the smoking engine closely. It didn't look to good; there were bullet holes everywhere.

" It's important that we have this and the rats don't," Simon stated calmly measuring the chipette's death glare; Brittany huffed and crossed her arms across her stomach.

" Well, this car's not going anywhere any time soon, unless you know how to fix this up," I said looking over my shoulder at Brittany who was now glaring at me.

" You're the guy! You fix it!" she yelled before storming off down the side of the dirt road, Simon and I exchanged confused glances.

" Who stepped on her tail?" Simon asked clearly just as confused as me, " I don't know, but whoever did it won't live much longer. Come on, before she gets hit by a car," I said smiling.

Simon nodded and we both left the car to die in order to go after the chipette. I spotted her first as we came over the crest of a small hill.

She was watching something across the road, I followed her gaze and saw a small brown heap of fur raising and falling quickly.

"Wait Bri-" Simon didn't have time to finish his sentence; she was already racing across the road. I sighed and bounded after her leaving Simon on the other side to watch for incoming cars and rats.

Brittany gasped and leaned down beside the small figure, she began to fuss over it. I had gotten close enough to make out what it was, " Holy nuts," I breathed with wide eyes.

The dark furred chipette's side was ripped open and her blood had turned the dirt into mud, Brittany's paws were covered in the dark liquid.

" Well we found the purple Stone," she whispered as white light began to steadily stitch up the chipette's side.

" I won't be able to heal her all the way but I can at least close it up and stop the bleeding," Brittany mumbled more to herself than me.

"My glasses," the chipette whimpered making us both jump, Brittany recovered first and leaned over her.

" What do they look like?" Brittany asked her eyes searching her dark furred face, "Purple," she answered weakly.

"Ace?" I blinked confused then realized she was talking to me, " Oops sorry, I'm on it!" I cheered jumping to my hind paws I scampered away from the two chipette's.

" Purple glasses, purple glasses," I chanted as I searched the ground, gosh they could be anywhere, including on the tire of the car that hit her.

Something caught the sun and shone right into my eyes! " OW! Stupid sun! I'm blind!" I wailed dramatically.

"ALVIN! STOP SPAZING!" Brittany yelled furious, I growled and picked up the thing that had nearly cost me my sight.

" Hey! Do you want me to be BLIND!" I yelled back as I looked down at the twisted glasses, ok all I need to do is bend the frame this way?

I gave the frames a gentle turn and they easily gave, I smiled as I admired my handy work.

I walked back to the chipette's and handed them over to Brittany, " Took you long enough," she growled before placing them on the chipette's face.

"Thanks," her eyes opened slowly and I jumped as her glowing violet eyes locked on mine, she frowned and her eyes widened.

" Y-You," she whispered, oh nuts!

Sorry for such the short chapter but I don't really have a lot of time, the FBI is after me. Lol just yanking your tail! Saturdays always put me in a good mood! Well it looks like Alvin knows the chipette, and judging by her reaction I'd say it's not a pleasant memory, please R&R!

**Peace!**


	9. Surprise!

**It's raining it's pouring! Haha it's been raining forever! I mean I like rain sometimes but not like this, and did you all hear about the tornado in Joplin? Man poor people, my school is doing this whole donation thing to help them, I hope they all are all right. Ok sorry for the whole bad news thing but I just thought it was important to know that we can do something to help them, ok I'm done now. Here's chapter 9! R&R peeps!**

**Brittany's pov. **

I glanced between the two frowning, " Uh how do you two know each other?" I asked curiously hoping they wouldn't start yelling at each other.

The purple-eyed chipette slowly sat up wincing slightly, " I'm the one who built his arm and he's the stupid idiot that nearly got killed saving my best friend! I told you your freaking arm would drag you down in the water!" the chipette snapped.

" I saved him didn't I?" Alvin asked crossing his arms over his stomach, " Yes and thanks for that, but you still lost my first ever working Bionic!" she pointed out harshly.

" Whatever I like this one better anyways, so were is your little friend? Oh and how did you manage to get hit by a car?" Alvin asked helping her up.

" Back at my house and just to clarify things I wasn't hit by a car, I was attacked by a figure of darkness," she pointed out as she fixed her dark fur.

" Still the same old Jeanette, can't fight to save her life," Alvin said clicking his tongue while he shook his head.

" I tripped on a tree root ok? No need to act so hostile after we haven't seen each other in eleven years, which reminds me I need to upgrade your arm," Jeanette mumbled studying his arm thoughtfully.

" Why'd you two just take off?" Simon asked clearly hurt by the fact that we had abandoned him on the other side of the road.

" It's Brittany's fault," Alvin said pointing a finger in my face as he turned to talk directly to Simon, I narrowed my eyes then bit down on his pointer finger.

" OW! LET GO!" Alvin wailed as he tried to rip his finger out of my mouth, I growled and hung on like a dog. Hey! That sounds like fun!

I dropped down to all fours dragging his arm down with me I growled again, " LET GO!" he ordered trying to yank his finger free.

" Are they always like this?" Jeanette whispered, " Unfortunately yes," Simon answered as Alvin finally got his finger free.

I smiled and sat down on my haunches and wagged my tail, " Crazy chipette," Alvin growled rubbing his finger on his hoody as he glared at me.

I was about to stick my tongue out at him when I heard something and froze, it sounded like someone yelling? I thought frowning as I rotated my ears around trying to catch the sound again.

Ah there! I turned and took off through the thick undergrowth leaving behind my startled friends and a purple-eyed chipette.

I was almost to the spot where I thought I heard someone scream when something clamped down tightly on my leg.

I fell hard and bit my bottom lip to keep from crying or screaming, I turned and sucked in a sharp gasp.

I had thought it was just a messily hunter's trap but this thing was black and ALIVE! This time I wasn't afraid to scream, the darkness hissed as my screams hurt it's sensitive ears or ear holes?

" Quiet little girl, or I'll snap your leg right off," it's voice echoed and gurgled from within it and I shuddered as it slowly began to creep up off my legs.

It was warm and sticky; it pulled at my fur as it slithered along. I shuddered again and screamed again once it reached my waist.

I heard something whirling through the forest at light speed, only darkness things could travel that fast. I thought just as a chipmunk shaped shadow thing crashed through the underbrush.

It ripped the darkness off me and hurled it into a nearby tree, the darkness didn't like to fight unless it was something extremely important or it was another of it's kind.

The darkness threw itself at the chipmunk shadow but he or she or it? I don't know, was ready. Its right arm swung around and connected with what I think was its jaw; I heard the loud thunk of metal against flesh and the darkness exploded.

I stared in awe and horror at the shadow as I wiped the remains of the darkness off it, " Brittany!" Simon ran through the hole in the plants along with Jeanette, both of their paws were either glowing with blue flames or purple.

" A little too late," I mumbled still staring at the shadow, " Um thanks for saving me?" I said even though it sounded more like a question.

It turned and smirked, " Why Brittany I thought you hated me?" it asked as it's dark fur and skin faded into russet.

All of our jaws dropped, Alvin looked at each of us in turn a amused look gleaming in his golden eyes.

"Surprise," he said grinning.

**Whoever guessed that Alvin would be the black Stone, stop reading my mind! Haha this was probably one of my favorite parts to write especially because Brittany thanked Alvin when she didn't even know it was him! I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I did, oh and I was thinking that for Jeanette's friend that Alvin saved you guys could send in your OC's, but please include like their whole biography or something like that. R&R!**


	10. Connections?

Howdy hey peps! I decided to go ahead and update Forgotten since I already updated Locket 2: Lost. Oh and Jeanette's friend is going to be Amy who was created by kami2000, thanks a tons! I hope I do a good job with your character but if there's something you don't like about her or something you want to add kami2000 just holler! Enjoy and don't forget to R&R!

**Alvin's pov. **

" Surprise? Surprise? Is that all you can say!" Brittany roared as she pushed my face into the ground.

" Uh hi?" I tried as I struggled to get free, " Oh like that's any better," she growled releasing me.

I sat up and rubbed the dirt off my cheek, "Geez no need to get all mad about it, I didn't even remember I was the Black Stone, one minute I was beside them the next I was racing through the forest," I explained as I stared up at the auburn furred chipette.

She frowned then turned on her heel and stormed off her tail twitching in annoyance behind her, I groaned and got to my hind paws.

" No need to pout!" I called as I ran after her, she ignored me and continued to stalk through the winding trees.

" We're going to get lost," I mumbled once I reached her side, " No we're not, I can see a house up ahead," she hissed avoiding my gaze.

I frowned and looked ahead, sure enough a small chipmunk sized house was tucked away into the bottom of a tree, a chipette was sitting on a bench outside.

She had long hazel fur braided neatly down her back, she was probably around Brittany's height. As we got closer I could see that she had brownish red eyes and her hair was slightly wavy.

We stepped out into the small clearing and she looked up startled, " Hey Amy," I greeted giving a slight wave to my old friend.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly which showed off her dimples, " Alvie!" she cheered jumping up she gave me a tight hug and turned to Brittany.

" Hi I'm Amy, are you his girlfriend? It's nice to met you!" Amy chirped as she pulled Brittany into her own tight hug.

" I'm Brittany and no I'm not his girlfriend just a childhood friend," Brittany explained once she was free, Amy nodded in understanding.

Amy is about sixteen and is a very understanding chipette that you can your darkest secrets to.

" Hey Amy!" Jeanette called as she and Simon finally appeared, " Hey Jean, come on inside I made a cheesecake!" Amy exclaimed fixing her yellow sundress she lead us inside.

**2 hours later….**

" ALVIN! I"LL FIND YOU SOONER OR LATER!" Jeanette yelled from down the hall, I curled myself tighter against the wall and gulped nervously.

Suddenly the closet door opened and Amy smiled apologetically at me and I knew what she was fixing to do, I closed my eyes and waited.

"Jean! I found him!" she called stepping aside to let me crawl out and face my doom, Jeanette smiled and took me by the arm before leading me to the dungeon as I like to call it.

" I'm sorry Al, but this is just part of it," Jeanette said like she does every time I lay down onto the table.

" Just kill me," I moaned as I chunked my hoody aside and stretched my right arm out, " I heard you were going to remove Ace's arm and my curiosity got the better of me," I groaned and closed my eyes as Brittany wandered in and settled down into a chair.

" Well I'll warn you he'll try to escape so I'd stay out of the path of the door," Jeanette warned as she slowly began to remove screws with a screwdriver.

That's what I hated most about this; Jeanette preferred to use old-fashioned tools. Small needles of pain pierced my scarred shoulder and I bit the inside of my mouth to keep from whimpering.

She got the screws out now was the most painful part, in one quick movement, which in my opinion wasn't quick enough; she ripped my arm out of the socket.

I screamed and clutched the now burning shoulder, " I think this time was the worst," I moaned when I tasted blood in my mouth. I had bit open my cheek, ah it'll heal.

" Ick," Brittany mumbled and I opened my eyes to turn and smirk at her, " What?" I asked curiously.

" That looked painful," she stated simply and I realized she was clutching her own right shoulder, Jeanette was watching us closely.

She pursed her lips before setting my arm aside and picking up a tweezers, she leaned down and picked at a wire making me flinch.

What I didn't notice was that Brittany had flinched too, at the exact time! Not after I flinched but when Jeanette had pulled the wire.

" Wow so it is true," Jeanette mumbled looking deep in thought as she placed the tweezers aside.

" What?" I questioned sitting up, " You two are connected physically," she answered simply.

" Uh what?" we both asked confused, " It means if one of you guys get's hurt the other can feel it, I wonder if your also connected emotionally too," Jeanette mumbled to herself as she went to retrieve my new arm.

I smiled to myself then pinched my leg, " Ow!" Brittany cried rubbing her leg she shot me a death glare. " Wow it works!" I cheered.

Searing pain raced through my cheek, my paw flew up to clutch it as I met Brittany's smirking face.

She was also clutching her cheek, " Mean," I grumbled rubbing it. Jeanette rolled her eyes as I bit my tongue making Brittany yelp.

" Will you two stop hurting yourselves?" she asked as she came closer with a shiny new arm, "He started it!" Brittany cried sounding completely stupid because she was holding her tongue.

I laughed loudly and clutched my stomach, " It'ssss not unny!" she yelled sounding even more stupider.

" Yes it-ow Jeanette!" I cried turning to glare at the purple eyed chipette who smiled sweetly as she finished attaching my new arm.

" Done!" she cheered.

Ok so that was a completely random chapter but I thought that you'd guys enjoy knowing that Alvin and Brittany now have some connections that the others don't. So sorry if you guys didn't like but please R&R but no flames please!

Peace!


	11. Ran us out of town those jerks!

**I know what you guys are probably thinking, she's updating Forgotten? Yes, yes I am and I'm happy that I am too. I'm having writers block for my other two stories right now and I haven't updated this in FOREVER! Please R&R and enjoy!**

**Brittany's pov. **

" Bye! I promise to keep the store under control and send you money if you need it," Amy promised as she hugged Jeanette tightly.

" Thanks Amy," the purple-eyed chipette whispered as she hugged her childhood friend back, Alvin made a gagging sound behind us and I shot him a glare over my shoulder.

Jeanette smiled and pulled out of Amy's arms then went over to our new and improved car, " Bye Brittany, it was nice meeting you," I smiled warmly at the sweet chipette and nodded. " Don't worry we'll be back before you know it, it was nice meeting you too," I said quickly giving her a hug before joining the others.

Unfortunately I was the last one to the car so I got stuck sitting in the back beside the always-annoying Alvin.

Sure I've known him since the day I was born but I haven't seen him in like 10 years so I'm not going to be all 'oh I missed you! Blah blah blah,' I sighed heavily and leaned my head back against the leather seat.

Man I'm tired, I thought yawning widely I tried not to drift off to sleep immediately but it was hard and I soon lost myself in a nightmare.

**Dream/nightmare :P**

I stared at my bleeding mother, no not us this only happened in movies right? That's what dad said, wait dad!

I turned away from the scene in the kitchen and began to scramble up the stairs when a strong arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

There was a loud crack then BOOM and the whole house shook knocking us both down. Hot flames raced towards us from the top of the stairs and I could hear my dad and the Sevilles crying out in pain yet they never called for help.

" Let me go!" I screamed as he began to drag me away from the growing embers, " NO! The grownups said I had to protect you and I will, I made a promise," he snapped firmly as he got us through the open door.

I broke fear and turned running back into the smoking house, he caught me and cursed in pain as some flames licked at his russet fur.

" NO! NO!" I screamed frantically as I fought him once again, why was he doing this? " I can save them! They can't die NO!" I yelled falling onto the wet ground.

It was raining, how? Why wasn't it putting out the fire, why did my best friend drag me out here when his parents were inside dying too?

He was watching the flames his face grim and hard, he didn't look like a five year old, not with the flames dancing dangerously in his darkened golden eyes.

His ear twitched and he wrapped a arm around my waist as he jumped to the side but the sword managed to get a small cut out of his left ear.

" Brittany run!" he yelled as he shoved me away towards the dark woods.

" I'm not leaving you to die Ace,"

" Yes you are now run!" he yelled just as the sword rushed down towards him, he turned and the sword caught his right arm, cutting it off completely.

"RUN!"

**End of dream/nightmare. **

My eyes snapped open but I stayed perfectly still, something was lying against me. I looked over and saw Alvin's metal arm draped over my waist while his head was on my back.

I was lying on my stomach and he was halfway on top of me, just like when we were five. I thought remembering my nightmare I just woke up from.

We were parked somewhere and I could hear Simon snoring softly in the driver's seat while Jeanette was out cold in the passenger.

" You're awake?" I nearly screamed but the blood caked paw clamped my mouth shut, " Shhh little one," the rat cooed as he eased the door open with a mud soaked hind paw.

_Ace! Help wake up and help!_ I screamed in my head as I struggled to unleash my power but he head slipped a heavy metal necklace around my neck that resembled a chain. It was magma that had hardened and was shaped into a chain, the only thing that can suppress my power.

Alvin's nose twitched then his eyes shot open, his metal fist smashed into the rat's face while his real arm dragged me under him.

The rat staggered back coughing and gasping as blood ran down his muzzle, " Why you little-," a purple ball of energy smashed through the driver side window and crashed into the rat's abdomen. Simon jerked awake then hauled butt out of the parking lot.

A black paw smashed through the window behind Alvin and wrapped tightly around his throat, I kicked up blindly and smiled when I felt my paw connect with the collarbone of Alvin's attacker.

" You ok?" Alvin asked his voice rough as he snapped the chain around my neck and threw it out the broken window.

" No those jerks ruined my handy work and woke me up," I said blinking against the rain that was whipping through the windows, Alvin raised a eyebrow and shook his head.

I was still under him as we made our way out of town, I didn't mind much though, he blocked most of the rain.

**Yay end of chapter! R&R!**


	12. Why do I feel weird around her?

**I have too much free time if I can update two of my stories in one day! Either that or I'm crazy, I think I'm a little of both. I love Saturdays because I can eat bacon for breakfast and eat popcorn for lunch! I don't sound very healthy do I? Well what if I told you I was eating an apple right now? Did I just type all that, oh well I love to rant! Now here's chapter 12! Don't ask me how many chapters there's going to be cause I have no idea, please remember to R&R. I changed the rating to T for langue and blood!**

**Alvin's pov. **

" Thank you so much for letting us stay here," Simon said for the millionth time to the middle-aged woman, her warm smile spread across her face again.

" Please it's no trouble, I've only heard about chipmunks I've never actually seen one and the fact that the last four are in my house is enough," she said sweetly.

I frowned and shook out my fur in the main hallway, man this chick's weird. I thought ringing out my hoody, something grabbed my tail and yanked hard.

I bit back a painful scream and turned slowly, the toddler smiled a toothless grin and yanked on my tail that was held firmly in his plump little hand.

Musical carefree laughter reached my ears and I turned to see Brittany dressed in a plain white sundress laughing at me, she was completely dry and had a white rose tucked into her bangs.

I frowned at the angel-like chipette, " Stop laughing and help me before he decides I'm a new chew toy!" I cried as the baby dragged me along the wooden floor.

Brittany was still laughing as she bounded towards me her orb blue eyes gleaming happily; " S-sorry it's just too funny!" she cried walking around me to where the baby was hanging onto my tail.

" Ok little guy, mind releasing my friend here? He needs that," Brittany said softly as her own paw wrapped around my tail, my cheeks burned slightly as her other one pried the child's hand off.

" Nicky are you messing with our guests!" the kind lady called from somewhere in the house, the baby cooed and crawled off in search of his mother.

Brittany laughed and released my tail, " I wish I had a video camera, I love babies," she said her voice softening.

" Of course you do, they all thing I'm a play thing," I grumbled sitting up and massaging my tail, Brittany sighed and rolled her eyes before walking off after the baby.

" What's up with her?" I asked myself out loud, " I don't know," I jumped and turned to see Simon walking towards me a small smile stretched on his brown furred face.

" You saw that too huh?" I asked annoyed as I got to my hind paws, " Yes, and something tells me you're completely clueless," Simon said simply making me frown at him.

" What do you mean?" I asked narrowing my eyes, " She apparently wants to be a mother," he said making me flinch then blush.

" With me?" I said horrified, Simon laughed and shook his head. " I don't know but I can tell that she's lonely and she's been like that for a long time. She doesn't really have a family kind of like you," Simon said poking me in the chest before turning and going back the way he came.

I frowned at his back then turned to gaze the way the chipette took of in, I sighed and ran after her hoping I wouldn't get lost or run into the kid again.

Man this place is huge, I thought as I peeked down a hallway branching off the main one, it was like a intersection.

Soft coughs echoed down the hallway to my left followed by, singing? I ran down the hallway curious, the closer I got to the source the louder the coughing got along with the singing.

A door farther door was slightly cracked allowing pale yellow light to spill into the dimly lit hallway, I inched closer just as the lyrics reached my ears.

**Livin' on a Prayer**

**Tommy used to work on the docks.**  
**Unions been on strike.**  
**He's down on his 's tough,so tough.**  
**Gina works the diner all day**  
**working for her brings home her pay.**  
**For love,for love.**

**She says "We've got to hold on,to what we've got.**  
**It doesn't make a difference**  
**if we make it or not.**  
**We've got each other and that's a lot.**  
**For love,we'll give it a shot"**

I inched closer and peeked through the door to see a pale little girl smiling as Brittany sang to her.

**Whooah,we're half way there(ooh)**  
**Livin' on a prayer.**  
**Take my hand and well make it,I swear.(ooh)**  
**Livin' on a prayer.**

**On a prayer.**

**Tommy's got his six string in hock.**  
**Now he's holding in what he used**  
**To make it talk so tough(so tough).**  
**Gina dreams of running away.**  
**When she cries in the night,**  
**Tommy whispers,"Baby its okay,someday."**

**But now we've got to hold on,to what we've got.**  
**It doesn't make a difference,**  
**If we make it or not.**  
**We've got each other and that's a lot.**  
**For love,we'll give it a shot**

**(Repeat "Chorus")**

**We've got to hold on,ready or not.**  
**You live for the fight when it's all that you've got**

**(Repeat "Chorus" again)**

**Livin' on a prayer,livin' on a prayer.**  
**Livin' on a prayer,livin' on a prayer.**

Brittany finished and the little girl clapped no longer coughing, I smiled at the sight as her voice echoed through my head. I had no idea she could sing yet alone that beatiufully.

" Thank you that was so amazing I think it helped me feel better," the little girl said hugging the chipette close. " You're welcom Amanda, it felt great to sing again," Brittany said hugging her back.

" Do you need anything?" Brittany asked after they finished hugging, " No thank you I just want to take a nap," Amanda said smiling as Brittany jumped down off her bed coming towards the door.

I froze for a second before turning around ready to make a mad dash for it but something was holding my tail down.

" Well looky here I caught me a spy," Brittany said in a pretty convicning cowboy accent, Amanda laughed as I turned ever so slowly to see one of her paws placed firmly on the end of my tail.

Her playful orb blue eyes made up my mind, I dropped to my knees. " Please sheriff don't take me in! I can show you were the money is!" I fake begged, Brittany hid her paws behind her back trying to hide the flash of white light.

" Sorry son but you have a 2grand bounty on your head and I could really use it, now stand up with your hands behind your back," she ordered while trying to hide her smile.

Amanda was laughing the whole time as Brittany cuffed me and dragged me down the hallway , we both burst out laughing as I slipped the huge handcuffs off.

Brittany suddenly turned serious, " You were listening weren't you?" she asked making my laughter die down.

" Yeah, but you were really good! I didn't even know you could sing! I mean I think I knew you could I just couldn't remember and-,"

" Alvin! You're ranting! Stop before I use these handcuffs to knock you out," she said smiling the whole time, I blushed then looked away cursing myself inside my head.

Why was I suddenly so shy around her? Why does my stomach suddenly feel empty and light but in a good way?

"Ace?" I blinked and turned to met her eyes, " You feeling ok? You didn't catch a cold did you?" she asked as we walked into the living room.

" No I'm fine," I lied, I looked up and all the color drained from my face, my arm flew out and I pushed her behind me shielding her as I stared down my 'father'.

**It's so freaking hot outside! Ugh if I'm forced to go out there it better be because I'm going swimming! Man I'm glad I'm not a dog right now, oops I'm rambling again. R&R! Oh yeah the 'father' guy is the head rat and let me just tell you he is nasty!**

**Peace!**


	13. Creepy rats and hovercycles

**Hey what's going down in chipmunk town? You like, I just made that up! Wow I haven't updated this story in like FOREVER! Sorry guys I guess I just got caught up in Monster and trying to figure out what's going to happen next in Locket 2.**

**I'm truly happy to have some great reviewers and writers out there; let's all keep up the good work! **

**K I'm done hope you guys will enjoy chapter 13 of Forgotten please remember to R&R! **

**Brittany's pov. **

I frowned at his back then slowly peeked around his suddenly stiff body, standing a few feet away was an ugly old rat.

His dark brown fur was slicked back to look good I guess but it just looked plain greasy, his bottom jaw was crooked which aloud some yellow slimy teeth to show. His eyes shone with greed and bloodlust just like every ugly filthy rat.

" My haven't you grown," he sneered as his eyes looked Alvin up and down almost hungrily, " Shut up, what the hell are you doing here?" Alvin spat clearly not liking the rat standing in front of us one bit.

" That's no way to speak to the rat that raised you now is it?" he asked holding out a grizzled old paw that shook lightly, " I don't care if you raised me or not you still didn't answer my question," Alvin hissed sounding dangerously close to losing his temper.

I glanced up at his russet face and flinched, his golden eyes were focused intently on the rat and they were filled with so much rage and disgust they seemed to have darkened a few shades, his jaw was set tightly as if he would blurt out cuss words or bite him at any moment. Both his paws were knotted in fists and shaking slightly, he was pissed.

I swallowed nervously and glanced back at the rat only to met his savage eyes, " What a cute young thing, where'd you pick her up?" he asked running a cracked tongue over his snout.

Alvin didn't answer, " Fine I'll just ask the lady myself, hello dear I'm Erik and you are?" he asked trying to sound nice but it just came out as a soft snarl.

I glared daggers at him, " Why should I tell you?" I demanded flattening my ears back to look more intimidating.

His dry laughter crackled in the tense silence, " Oh well you got a temper on yah that's for sure. Now tell me where's the Stones?" Erik asked suddenly becoming serious.

Alvin crossed his arms over his stomach and stared him down, " I'm not telling you a damn thing," he growled through his teeth.

Erik's gaze once again landed on me, " Fine then I guess I'll ask her," he said snapping his fingers.

An arm circled around my neck and the blade of a knife pressed up under my chin as I was quickly hauled away from Alvin to Erik.

Alvin took a threatening step forward which only resulted in the blade being pushed deeper into my skin, " Now, now wouldn't want to stain the carpets now would you? Tell me where are the Stones?" Erik asked.

Alvin's eyes flickered to me and I could see the conflict building there, " I don't know," he lied setting his jaw again.

The rat holding me sliced the blade across my cheek, a silver of blood trickled down my cheek as the cut blossomed.

Alvin winced and looked at me with pleading eyes, " It's fine," I gasped struggling to breath as the rat tightened his hold and brought the knife to my other cheek.

" This one will be deeper, where are the Stones?" Erik asked sounding slightly irritated, " I told you, I don't know," Alvin snapped, as soon as those words left his mouth I had a deeper cut on my other cheek.

I winced slightly and growled in annoyance, " Let go," I hissed with what little air I was getting.

Alvin swallowed his eyes darting between me and Erik, " Tick tock, it's five thirty right now. If you don't tell me where the Stones are at six I'll make him slit her stomach open followed my her throat,"

I blinked a few times to clear my blurring vision, they were freaking everywhere, I didn't even notice the other twenty rats circling the scene like vultures at a kill.

I looked Alvin dead in the eye and gave a small smile; he blinked twice telling me he was ready when I was.

" Stupid you're asking the wrong person," I choked rolling my eyes as if it were obvious, " Well then who should I be asking?"

" My fist," I answered biting down hard onto the rat's arm making him drop the knife I spun out of his loosened grasp, my fist connected with Erik's face sending his weak old body flying into the nearest wall.

In a instant bullets whizzed by barley missing, I clapped my paws together and faced them towards the rats palms out, a blinding white light probably brighter then the sun on the hottest day filled the room most likely blinding everyone in here.

I reached out and my paw met cold metal, I grabbed his wrist and dragged him through the white light and out into the darkening night.

" Damn that was bright! Are you ok?" Alvin asked rubbing furiously at his eyes, I smiled at the chipmunk and nodded knowing he couldn't see it.

" I'm fine just some small cuts, wait where's the others?" I asked looking around the front yard confused, " Ah the car's gone," I whined noticing skid marks on the sidewalk.

Alvin stopped rubbing his eyes and blinked rapidly before his pupils returned to normal, " You think they bailed or something?" he asked frowning.

I shrugged, " Could've been munknapped but they probably would've put up a fight," I mumbled thoughtfully.

" There they are! Freeze!" we both whirled around to see some rats stumbling blindly down the steps only using their noses to tell them where we were.

Alvin grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of line of fire; he pressed his paws into the shadows of the building.

Inky treadles rose from the shadows and began to stitch it themselves together quickly taking on the appearance of a hovercycle, which was an advanced version of a motorcycle that had glowing tires of energy that would sometimes hover off the ground for increased speed.

I stared at the black sleek deathtrap and shuddered, " You sure this is safe?" I asked as he swung himself up onto the chipmunk-sized bike.

He glanced over his shoulder at me with a raised eyebrow and smiled, " Depends, define 'safe'," he said revving it up making the engine roar hungrily.

I swallowed the rising fear of crashing and snapping my neck; I climbed onto the bike settling in behind him.

" Hang on to your fur," he warned before we shot forward and out of the yard, I let out a startled yelp and my arms automatically went around his waist as I clung onto my childhood friend for dear life.

I squeezed my eyes shut as the world whipped by me in a blur of colors and shapes, I tightened my hold around the chipmunk and prayed that we wouldn't end up dead splattered all over the pavement.

His body vibrated as he laughed at my fear, " It's not nice to laugh at people," I snapped trying to be heard over the loud purring of the engine.

" I know, but it's fun," he stated laughing again; I buried my nose into his hoody letting his familiar smell consume me.

I focused intently on that one thing, clinging to it like a life preserver as I managed to block out the engine and whipping wind cutting into my stinging wounds.

I never truly realized how much I needed him, how much I had missed him.

**That seemed like a pretty long chapter if I do say so myself, okay so remember never talk to bushes, never lick chocolate milk off your cat, oh and always REVIEW!**

**Peace! **


	14. Back together, almost

**Wow I never expected my stories to have this many reviewers! Its amazing and I'm glad that I'm able to create stories that will leave you all wanting more and waiting to see what happens next, thanks and happy reading!**

**Alvin's pov. **

" Admit it, we're lost," Brittany grumbled from somewhere behind me, " We're not lost, I just don't know where we are," I objected as I peered around at the empty vacant buildings that were surrounding us on either side.

" That's called being lost Ace," I sighed in annoyance knowing that she only used my nickname if she was mad or scared.

" Yeah whatever," I mumbled shoving my paws causally into my jean pockets, " You just had to pee!" Brittany lashed out clearly blaming me.

I turned on her fuming, " It's not my fault we males have small bladders!" I snapped crossly as I glared at her.

Her bottom lip quivered and for a second I thought I had scared her but she burst out laughing bending over and clutching her stomach, I frowned slightly concerned.

" What's so funny?" I asked raising a eyebrow, " N-nothing," she stammered wiping a stray tear from the corner of her eye she looked around pursing her lips.

" Well this sucks, come on," she said turning her back on the dead hovercycle she made her way down the dark sidewalk, I groaned and jogged after her.

" So any plans on how to get back to the main highway?" I asked, as we walked side-by-side, "No," she answered her eyes scanning the darkness ahead.

I frowned but didn't complain as we walked in silence, " Alvin?" I turned my head to face her. She rarely calls me by my real name.

" Do you hate me?" she asked looking down her bangs shielding her eyes in darkness, I blinked shocked by the question.

" No why are you asking me that?" I frowned confused, " I left you there to die Alvin! I could've stayed you know! I keep thinking that if I had you wouldn't have lost your arm," she whispered the last part.

We had both stopped walking and I was staring at her dumbfounded, the only streetlight that worked was shinning down on both of us and if it weren't for that light I wouldn't have been able to catch the small tear slid down her cheek and hit the sidewalk.

I sighed and stepped forward closing my arms around her I brought her into my chest and held on, " Jeanette tired to reattach it when they brought me to the colony but it was no use, even with all the technology my arm was useless. It'd just be hanging by my side right now if it was here, and then this would be a really awkward hug," I pointed out making her laugh softly.

She sniffed and wrapped her arms around me hugging me back, " You're the only family I have left and the only person who reminds me of my parents. I don't want to lose you again," she whispered burying her face into my shirt while her fingers tightened around the fabric.

I kissed the top of her head and breathed in her elegant scent, " I promise I won't ever leave you again Britt," I muttered closing my eyes we both held each other for a few more seconds before Brittany suddenly pulled away her body tense.

" Did you hear that?" she whispered her eyes dry and wide in fright, I stiffened as my ears twitched this way and that until they finally caught the sound she was talking about.

Someone was coming this way, I grabbed hold of her arm and yanked her behind me just as a chubby blond furred chipette walked around the corner looking through a bag she was holding. " Just how many of us are there?" I asked shocked.

The chipette jumped and looked up her soft spring green eyes wide as they landed on us, " Oh hi! Sorry I didn't know there was anybody else her," she apologized stepping into the pool of light.

She was dressed in a causal summer dress that was a tad darker then her eyes, her fur was pulled up into two pigtails that sat just behind her ears, she smiled kindly at us.

Brittany stepped around me and held out a paw, " I'm Brittany and that overprotective munk is Alvin," she explained returning the chipette's kind smile.

" I'm Eleanor but you can call me Ellie for short, you two seem strange. I don't mean to be rude though," she added studying us closely. I caught sight of her earrings; they were two small shimmering Yellow Stones.

" So you have the yellow Stone," I observed watching amused as her eyes widened, " Y-yes are you two Stone Keepers?" she stuttered cautiously.

Brittany gave a nervous laugh, " I'm the White Stone and he's the Black Stone," she explained jabbing a finger in my direction as I waved at Eleanor.

She blinked a few times as it settled in, " Ok! Well I found some other Stone Keepers wandering around all bruised and beaten, are they with you?" she asked frowning.

" Simon and Jeanette!" Brittany cheered happily, " Oh so you do know them, come on they're at my place sleeping," Eleanor chirped as she led us the way we came.

One more to go, but then what? I thought, " Now we just need to find the Green Stone then we can make our way to the Gate," Brittany chirped.

I swallowed nervously and looked down at my metal arm, the Gate, that's where I died.

**0.o he DIED! MUHAAAAAAAAAAAA this is what happens when I have a sugar rush and I'm in the ZONE! A new mystery is in store, so how did Alvin and die and come back, maybe the Gate took his memories! Don't you all just love me, well if you do REVIEW!**


	15. His soul and mermories

**I promise to update Locket 2 real soon! I've been working on it for a while now, I'm sorry I'm taking forever. Enjoy and please R&R!**

**Brittany's pov. **

" What's up with Alvin?" I glanced in the direction of the metal-limbed chipmunk and shrugged, " He's been acting like that ever since I mentioned the Gate," I explained to the purple-eyed chipette sitting next to me.

She raised an eyebrow in questioning before turning back to her food, my eyes wandered back to him and I sighed in frustration.

He was staring outside his gaze clouded over with worry, what was he so scared about? The Gate wasn't that bad was it? He's never seen it, has he?

I growled in annoyance as I tried to rid my head of those stupid questions, maybe he has seen it. A small voice piped up making me grid my teeth, I'm not arguing with myself.

" Britt?" I jumped at the sound of my name and turned to meet flaming golden eyes, I flinched as he gestured towards the stairs. Relax it's not like he's going to eat you, sure looks like it though.

He went up the stairs and I followed confused, " What?" I asked as he stopped at the top of the stairs. " What do you know about the Gate?" he asked not turning around to talk.

" Uh not much why? Are you scared?" I asked smugly, he whirled around and pinned me against the wall blocking my exit with his arms.

" I have every right to be," he hissed his gaze fierce and intense, I just stared at him unable to talk or move.

" You've seen it, haven't you?" I whispered softly he relaxed somewhat and gave a slight nod, " I saw our parents," he muttered staring deep into my eyes as my breath caught in my throat.

" You went inside of it? But that's forbidden! You could've died!" I cried in absolute shock, " I did die! Ok I died but it doesn't matter, we can't go there," he snapped fiercely.

We stood there in silence, his warm breath washed over my face and heat radiated off his body. It's hard to imagine that he had died and came back, " How?" I asked staring at the collar of his hoody.

" How what?" he echoed, " How did you come back?" I answered looking up and locking gazes with him once more.

His jaw set tight and his eyes darkened a shade as his body tensed, " Life brought me back, her and Death made a bet. If I could regain all my memories and find my soul I'd get my arm and soul back," he explained silently.

My paw came to rest on his chest right above his heart, " You don't have a soul?" I asked in shock as his heart beat softly against my paw.

" No I don't," he answered lowering his gaze down to my paw, " Where is it?" he tapped my heart. " With yours,"

My breath hitched as it sunk in, " Well you found it," I muttered softly, " How do you get it back?"

He tipped my chin up and met my eyes, he smirked " Like this," he crushed his lips against mine and forced my mouth open with his tongue.

I couldn't breathe, I grabbed his hoody trying in vain to get air, I my vision blurred as the world slowly began to get darker. No, I won't black out. I forced my eyes open as he pulled back gasping, a few seconds later he began to cough roughly and doubled over grabbing his chest.

I stood leaning against the wall shocked at how light my chest had become, was it the weight of two souls that made me struggle to breath? " Ow, ugh well that sucked," Alvin gasped wiping blood off his lip as he slowly stood up, his eyes didn't seem as dull or empty as before.

" How do you feel?" I asked watching as he gazed around, " I feel lighter and everything seems brighter," he said as his nose twitched.

" You smell good," he said brightly as he beamed at me, " Uh thanks?" I mumbled making him laugh.

" I feel great! How are you?" he asked, " Fine, I can breath better that's for sure. How will you get your arm back?" I asked gesturing to his metal arm.

He sighed in annoyance his good mood falling, " I have to remember everything I forgot I guess," he said shrugging.

" In that case," I said quickly shoving him in the chest, he lost his balance and went tumbling down the stairs.

He landed in a heap at the bottom muttering cuss words, " What was that for!" he yelled up at me.

I waited a second before a bright smile lit up his face, " Hey I remember the time you shoved me down the stairs and I nearly broke my leg!" he cheered making me laugh.

" That's what I'm here for! Now we need to find a bee hive,"

**That was kind of a kiss I guess, Alvin's got his soul back! Now he just need's his arm and memories! Let's just hope Life and Death don't decide to take something else. R&R!**


	16. The octopus and a kiss

**I'm updating two stories in one day, again. What can I say? I love this website and it's writers and reviewers, enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**

**Alvin's pov.  
**  
Brittany was laughing her head off in the water, " Haha, very funny! Why did you make me throw a jar of peanut butter at a freaking bee hive!" I demanded ringing my hoody out. " Cause you did it when we were four!" she laughed splashing some water towards me; I scowled and stuck my tongue out playfully.

" The water's fine! Besides the bees might come back!" she sang as she paddled farther out, " I'm not getting back in the water, just in case you were wandering this thing doesn't float well, and I have my soul back," I grumbled annoyed. She snickered at me, suddenly her eyes widen and she disappeared under the water, bubbles floated on the surface.

" I'm not falling for it," I called rolling my eyes, a few seconds passed and she didn't show. I frowned and tossed my hoody a side, " Britt?" I called as I slipped out of my jeans. " This better not be a joke," I muttered diving into the water, i was shocked by how murky and dark it was.

I knew I couldn't resurface easily, I suddenly remembered something my dad had taught me. I released all the air in my lungs and swiped my now black glowing paw through the bubbles making them form into one huge bubble I slipped it onto my head and gulped in huge breaths of oxygen. Shot through the water glad that my arm was keeping me from floating up as my eyes darted back and forth searching for any sign of the chipette.

Suddenly a dark form collided into me sending me tumbling weightless through the water, I whirled around using my body weight to my advantage and slammed my fist into the brain washed octopus not at all shocked that it was here. That's when I spotted the unconous chipette wrapped in its tentacles, I growled and slammed my fist into it's soft head.

The water around it began to darken as it's blood leaked from it's cracked head, its body began to sink yet it's grip didn't loosen. I swam quickly to Brittany's body and began to try to get her free, I suddenly remembered that when a octopus dies whatever is caught in it's grip will never get loose. I guess that's why it's called a death grip, I thought swallowing the bail rising in my throat.

I wish I liked sushi, I thought as I slipped the bubble onto Brittany's head. I opened my mouth and bit into the tentacle slicing through the spongy flesh blood and ink squished into my mouth, I gagged on it's flesh and made a blind grab for Brittany. I wrapped my arms around her and shot towards the surface, I struggled through the water cursing inside my head when I realized that we weren't going to make it.

Sorry about this, I thought biting into the back of Brittany's neck like a mother cat carries her kittens. I used both my arms and legs to paddle towards the surface, our heads shot through the surface and the bubble around her head popped. I dragged her towards the shore, I flopped down onto the grass placing her onto her back I coughed roughly water then turned to her limp body.

" Come on," I whispered opening her mouth and tilting her head back, I placed my paws on her chest and pumped down before pressing my lips against her's and plugging her nose I breathed into her mouth before pumping my paws on her chest again. I was about to breath into her mouth again when she began to cough, water spilled out of her mouth as I helped her to sit up.

She coughed for about three more minutes, " t-thanks," she stuttered her voice hoarse from all the water coming back up. " No prob," I assured her smiling in relief, " oh gosh," she whispered reaching out and touching my arm she pulled her paw back and it was covered in blood. I frowned and looked down at my arm, blood gushed out of the socket and leaked through the cracks of the metal. I could feel the rusty liquid rising in my throat; I turned away as I threw up. The grass was stained red with my blood, I groaned in pain as I felt my temperature rising, " Alvin?" Brittany cried as I blacked out.

Something warm and wet was gently pressed against my burning forehead, I opened my eyes a crack and flinched against the harsh white light.

" Sorry, Jeanette had to have that on so she could see what was wrong," she explained as the bright light faded, I opened my eyes and looked around until I spotted her cleaning her blooded paws in the sink.

I sighed loudly and relaxed into the soft bed, " You helped?" I asked curiously. " I brought you here and helped stop the bleeding if that's what you mean," she answered coming over to the bed her orb blue eyes worried as she studied my pale face.

" Thanks for hauling my fat butt here," I said pushing myself up only to be gently pushed back, I glared up at her calm face.

" Jeanette said you need to rest," she stated as I pushed myself up once again, I shooed her paw away and stretched my arms over my head immediately regretting it.

" It's going to be sore," I sighed in annoyance as she cleaned up the new blood, " Sorry," I mumbled softly as she removed the wet cloth from my forehead.

" What are you sorry about? You didn't know if you saved me that you'd end up like this," she argued, I found her paw and squeezed it.

" Thanks Britt, for letting me have my soul back and bringing me back when it was a two hour hike," I mumbled looking up to see her smiling, " You owe me," she said making me roll my eyes as she stood and headed for the door.

" Where are you going?" I asked swinging my legs over the bed I stood up and crept up behind her, " I'm getting you something to eat, don't worry I'll-,"

I cut her off as I spun her around and crushed my lips against her's. Her soft gentle mouth yielded under mine, she tastes like strawberries and honey. I tangled a paw into her fur making her gasp; I slid my tongue in feeling every inch of her warm mouth. She moaned and her tongue-met mine forcing it to wrestle, I felt her paws tangle in my fur her claws digging into my skin. I pushed her up against a nearby wall.

I pulled back and smirked as she stared at me wide eyed, " What was that for?" she asked slowly moving her paws to rest against my chest.

" You said I owed you," I reminded her.

**Another chapter done! R&R please and happy Fourth of July! **

**Peace! **


	17. One word: surgery

**I know, I know some of you guys are still waiting for me to update Locket 2, I'm still working on it and hopefully it'll turn out ok. I've gotten a lot of encouragement from you all and I just want to say thanks, hope you all enjoy and please remember to R&R!**

**Alvin's pov. (Cont.) **

" Give it to me straight, am I dying?" I asked in a dramatic tone, Jeanette gave me an eye roll and a ' shut up or I'll stick you with a needle' look which in the end did it's job I remained quite.

" Alright it just looks like his muscles and tissue have inflamed and are infected, we'll have to go in and cut out some of the infected tissue and repair these nerves right here," Simon said walking into the room with some of my x-rays.

" Gross," Brittany whined from her seat across the room, I smiled at her, " At least you're not the one they're cutting into," I pointed out winking.

She stuck her tongue out before hopping up out of the chair, " I'll be outside with Ellie, please don't die," she said sweetly giving me a small wave before leaving the room, the sound of the door closing echoed softly in the small room.

" Do you remember anything about this procedure? It's going to be long and painful and you'll have to be conscious the entire time," Jeanette reminded me calmly as she pulled on white surgical gloves, I winced slightly when they gave off a deadly sounding snap before constricting around the chipette's paws.

" I remember, just get it over with," I grumbled laying back and taking a deep breath to try and calm my sudden nerves, I've been fine up until this point but it hadn't been this real. Jeanette gave me a sympathetic smile as she gathered up some cotton soaked in something green.

" K, we're going to start by disinfecting the area, so nothing is painful just yet," Jeanette explained in a soft and professional tone, something cold and wet was rubbed over my burning skin around my socket. At least she's explaining everything so I don't freak, I thought grimly as she placed the cotton aside.

" Si, make sure his bounds are tight and secure please," Jeanette said as she tied a mask around her nose and mouth her eyes sending me a slight message that everything was going to be fine.

I kept my gaze on her as Simon checked and tightened my restraints on my left arm, my legs and my torso. " Ok Al we're moving onto the painful parts do you need anything?" Jeanette asked soothingly as she studied the tools spread out on a nearby cart.

I shook my head, " I'm fine," I said before taking one last deep breath and letting it out, slowly through my mouth and nose, Simon patted my left shoulder just as the whir of a blade filled the simi-silent room. I kept my gaze transfixed on the strong white light hanging above my head, I followed it's slow swaying motion trying to keep my mind off the fact that someone was going to cut into my muscle and nerves.

At first the painkillers numbed the pain and the only thing I felt was a tug every now and then but painkillers don't last forever, I was currently watching Simon as he glanced at my pulse and heart rate on the floating monitor behind him when I felt a tiny sharp pinch.

I ignored it at first thinking that Jeanette had given me another shot, a strange grinding sound filled the air and I realized with a jolt that she was sawing into my bone!

The sharp pinch from earlier suddenly turned into a massive fire that tore and ate away at my nerves sending gut wrenching pain through my entire body, I gritted my teeth in response to the sudden pain as my vision blurred and black splotches appeared and danced around in the air.

I have to stay awake if I pass out now they'll have to start over, I reminded my body fiercely as Jeanette's eyes darted towards mine.

She flinched and looked back down at her work, she hated this, I could tell that from the grief and guilt in her soft intelligent violet eyes.

Simon moved around the table to stand beside Jeanette, I could barely see the tweezers as he leaned forward, I grunted startled when a vibration tore through my shoulder and into my body.

I tightened my left paw closing my eyes tightly as the pain continued to pulse like my rapid heart beat through my body, " M-make it s-top," I begged my voice thick and clotted with the tears that were increasing in my throat and eyes.

" I'm sorry Alvin it'll be over soon," Jeanette promised but I could tell by the strain in her usually calm voice that she was lying.

**Brittany's pov. **

" He'll be fine Brittany, you said he went through this before didn't you?" Eleanor asked me her gentle and caring spring green eyes trying to meet mine that were darting from the clock on the wall to the thin wooden door that was separating me and my childhood friend.

My only reply was a quick nod of my head as I glared at the clock forcing it to go faster but of course I can't control time.

" How long?" I asked biting my bottom lip nervously as my tail swept the floor giving away my fear and anxiety, " It's been half an hour Britt, remember this takes at least three to four hours," Eleanor whispered trying to talk some calm into me.

" Why does it have to be so long?" I asked her looking away from the clock to met her calming gaze, " Just look at the bright side, he won't be sick anymore, the faster they get his shoulder fixed the faster he'll recover," she explained finding one of my clinched paws and giving it a soft squeeze.

" STOP! PLEASE JUST STOP!" we both jumped as Alvin's pained screams ripped through the once calm atmosphere, I swallowed the tears rising in my throat and squeezed the cream furred chipette's paw tighter.

**Oh poor Alvin! Why must his stupid shoulder make him sick? Thanks for reading and remember to review for without reviews writers can't be encouraged!**

**Peace!**


	18. The darkness nears

Happy Friday! Thanks everyone for reviewing and reading, I'm glad my stories can be entertaining and are loved. Enjoy!

**Brittany's pov. (Cont.)**

" Brittany? Brittany can you hear me?" Eleanor's worried laced voice drifted through my muggy brain as I tried to fight off the rushing streams of tears cascading down my cheeks.

" I-it hurts," I choked out clutching my right shoulder in hopes of putting out the immense burning there, another jolt of pain made me cry out in agony and dig my claws into my flesh.

The pain didn't hit until an hour into the surgery, he had been holding it back so I wouldn't feel it.

" Brittany calm down, please calm down," Eleanor's voice sounded thick with tears and fear, I wish I could. I thought grimly as I rolled over onto my right arm in hopes of stopping the pain.

I screamed bloodily murder, it felt as if someone was taking my bones and muscle and pushing hot pins into them then sawing slowly through them with a dull blade.

Alvin's scream echoed mine and I could hear the faint sound of a door slamming open, " How long has she been like this?" that was Simon's voice, I think.

" Three hours," Eleanor whispered softly so I barely heard it, three hours! I've been on the floor like this for three freaking hours!

" Brittany I need you to open your eyes," I whimpered at the command, I couldn't it hurt too much. I thought hoping he'd get the message, " It's over, he'll be fine now," Simon explained his voice soft and soothing.

Good, I thought as I finally let the darkness that was swimming around the edge of my vision to take over.

**Alvin's pov.**

I woke up with a pounding headache, kill me, I thought rolling over onto to my side only to end up yelping in pain and rolling quickly onto my back once again.

Forgot, my eyes traveled around the room sluggishly until they landed on the auburn furred chipette curled up in a chair holding on tightly to her right shoulder.

" Britt," I called softly making her closed eyes snap open as she jumped to paws which resulted in a annoyed groan, " My head is killing me," she moaned waddling the rest of the way to the bed I was occupying.

She flopped down on the space beside me and sighed loudly, " This being connected thing sucks sometimes," she confessed as she studied my newer arm that was made of some sort of red metal.

" It's red this time," I observed slightly moving it, no pain, I lifted it up to hold my red paw above my face I twisted it this way and that as I admired it.

" It's cooler," Brittany chirped laying a cautious paw on it, I smiled and sat up wincing slightly when my head protested which in turn made Brittany whine to me about staying still.

I rotated my arm around ignoring the faint sting as my sore shoulder adjusted to the new material, " It's lighter and harder," I looked up to see Jeanette walking towards the bed carrying a tray with food and medicine.

" Thanks," I said smiling warmly up at her as I happily took the offered tray, Jeanette returned my smile before her gaze rested on Brittany who had shifted her position she was sitting against my back instead of laying down.

" Food!" Eleanor sang as she handed Brittany her own tray, " Gee thanks but I'm not the one who had surgery," she reminded us as she tried to give back the steaming soup and rolls to the spring green eyed chipette who stubbornly shook her head before leaving.

" There's four of each pill, you both take two each," Jeanette explained pointing down to the red and white pills on my tray, Brittany reached around and stole two before gulping them down with the help of water.

I just popped them into my mouth and chewed them up, " Eww you're not supposed to do that," Brittany whined disgusted as I swallowed the fowl tasting powder.

" Makes it work faster," I stated stubbornly as I dived into my own food, " Still gross," the chipette grumbled making Jeanette laugh as she left the room.

" Do you feel that?" I asked as a strange wave of energy swept through my chipmunk body making my fur stand on end, " Yes, the darkness is nearing the U.S," she whispered as we turned to gaze out the window, we watched as flock after flock of birds took to the sky trying to escape the thick black clouds of foul air that killed anything in mere seconds.

" We have to find the last Stone Keeper and find the Gate," Brittany reminded me making another cold shiver go through me, this time it wasn't from the darkness.

That chapter wasn't as long as I hoped it would be and wasn't as exciting, don't worry in the next chap we'll see how Alvin died. R&R if you want to find out!

**Peace!**


	19. One dream is all it takes

**Yay! Almost 50 reviews! That's a lot, thanks guys for reviewing. Hope you all enjoy this chap!**

**Alvin's pov. (Cont.)**

I gazed around at the white barren landscape my heart pounding loudly in my ears as I remembered where I was, I was inside the Gate, " Well look what the cat dragged in," the cool icy froze sent a spine chilling shiver up my back as I turned to face the owner.

The white furred chipmunk smirked at my paled face, his soulless black eyes locked onto mine as he reached into his black jacket pocket.

" You're late," he observed as he stared down at the shining pocket watch in his palm, " I wasn't aware that I had been invited here," I snarled clenching my fists by my side as he merely slipped the pocket watch back.

" You've grown! I like the new arm," he said smiling widely as I fumed, " Death stop torturing this poor soul," a soft motherly voice scolded as a black furred chipette walked towards us, her short white gown had flowers, real flowers dotting the neckline.

Her shining white eyes turned to me and she smiled sweetly, " Alvin why are you here?" she asked as she came to stand beside Death, " I was hoping you would tell me," I said narrowing my eyes at them.

" Can we show him again? Please Life?" Death begged like a child as he turned to his mate who scoffed and shook her head, " Yes but don't torment him, just jog his memory," the chipette ordered sending a sly smile my way which made me scowl.

Even though she was Life she was still cruel, just like everyone says Life isn't fair. Death motioned to the huge doors, one was white while the other black, they both swung open letting a cold dead wind ruffle my fur.

" I don't have all day," Death sung as he walked on ahead his white tail flicking towards me, my paws moved on their own following the death bringing chipmunk farther into the darkness that leaked from within the doors.

" I don't want to go back," I growled trying to gain control of my paws but it seems that he was controlling them, " No one's ever gone this deep within the Gate and lived Seville, be thankful Life brought you back," Death said as the doors shut behind us.

I was blinded by the darkness; I couldn't move or speak as a bright light was trained on three figures ahead of me. Even from this far away I could see everything perfectly as if I was right beside them.

" Look we got us a visitor!" Death cheered as he and Life examined the small russet furred chipmunk standing in front of them, his golden eyes were burning hot as they scanned the two strangers in front of him.

" Who are you?" he demanded lifting his chin up boldly as he crossed his arms over his chest, one was made of metal, " I'm Death and this is my mate Life, and you're Alvin Seville," the white chipmunk said smirking when the child's stubborn face blanked for a moment.

" I'm here to get my arm back and my friend," he declared as he marched up to the two doors, before he could even reach them the chipette stopped him with a gentle paw and directed him back to stand in front of them.

" You can't have those things," she scolded her voice taking on a motherly hint, " Then I want my friend's parents back," he snapped scowling up at her.

" What about your own?" Death asked studying a pocket watch closely, " I miss them but my friend misses her parents more, she needs them," younger Alvin muttered dropping his gaze to stair at his paws.

Death chuckled suddenly making him jump, " NO! DON'T!" I yelled suddenly as I remembered what would happen next. " Shh this is my favorite part," Death scolded beside me.

" You want so many things don't you, well greed is a very powerful emotion but I'm afraid if you want those things then you must give us something in return," Death said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

" I'll give you anything," younger Alvin declared locking gazes with the white chipmunk who laughed again, " Ok Life you choose first," he said his voice becoming higher as he became giddy with joy.

" His memories, I'll take those since they are so lovely and colorful, it's boring here," Life said her voice thickening with sadness that made younger Alvin want to hug her, she's a cruel being. I thought when my younger self gasped loudly and clutched his head as reels of moving film shot out of his forehead towards Life who grabbed them up greedily.

" Yay! Thank you love," Life cheered as they sinked into her forehead, Death gave her a soft smile before turning his attention back to the confused and shocked chipmunk.

" Your soul, it's strong and wild, and your life, I just despise the living and I'm rather bored," he explained as he walked up to my younger self and reached into his chest, Alvin's eyes widened and began to lose their light as Death pulled his paw out of his chest to show his paw wrapped around a glowing orb of light.

" Let's make this fun, stick it in his little friend! He'll never find it there!" Death cried looking over at Life who nodded her head and took the orb, " Let's make this a little game shall we? You find your friend, kiss her and get your soul back, then to get your memories you must come back here and kill her," Life said looking to her mate for approval.

" I agree, now I shall kill you, and Life will bring you back with this inside of you," Death said rummaging around his other jacket pocket, he pulled out shimmering black Stone.

Younger Alvin just stared blankly ahead not caring what happened to him, " Her parents are living near here, they're alive now so pay up," Death growled slapping him across the face.

Younger Alvin collapsed shaking as blood dripped from his nose staining the white ground under him, " Here's a good spot," Death admired as his foot connected with my younger self's side breaking all of his ribs.

He coughed roughly and more blood joined the small amount splattered on the white ground, " Aren't you going to beg me to stop?" Death asked slightly hurt that his plaything wasn't squeaking for mercy.

" Why should I? A deal's a deal," Alvin coughed lifting his head to reveal a burning fire in his dull eyes, " Humph, fine," Death pouted as he slammed Alvin's head into the floor cracking open his skull.

" See ya later,"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

My eyes shot open as I gasped for breath; I slowly sat up with one paw resting against my head as I recalled that day vividly.

" Bad dream?" I jumped slightly as I turned towards her voice; Brittany was sitting up in her own bed her fur sticking out wildly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

" Yeah how could you tell?" I asked nervously, " You were screaming," she answered softly as she studied me closely.

" Sorry I woke you," I mumbled pushing the blankets aside as I stood up, " I was waking up any way, I'm hungry," she said as she climbed out of her bed to stand in front of me.

Her pink and white nightgown glowed softly in the darkness as did her eyes; I smiled warmly at her as I wrapped a arm around her shoulders.

" I think I remember how to make pancakes," I admitted leading her from the room, " You better or else I'll surely die of hunger," Brittany said smiling.

_Kill her and get your memories back._

**Well that was long, I told you guys! Don't I always keep my promises? Please R&R, no flames or else no more candy! :P**

**Peace!**


	20. A shocking twist

**YAY! I reached 50 reviews! Let's get that up to 100! Hope you enjoy the following chapter, and R&R.**

**Brittany's pov**.

My eyes stayed focused on him as he moved around the kitchen searching for ingredients for pancakes, he seemed so out of it, so unfocused as he read the label on a box of flour.

" What's wrong?" he jumped and turned around blinking in surprise as if I just woke him from a dream, " Huh?" he asked confused as he frowned at me.

" What was the dream about?" I asked frowning as I leaned my chin into my paw, his tail twitched and he shook his head before turning his back to me.

" You can tell me anything you know," I reminded him feeling slightly hurt that he was hiding something from me, I hadn't realized that he had strayed away from the counter until his paws came to rest on my shoulders making me jumped startled.

I tilted my head back so it was resting against his stomach; his lips met mine softly sending a small wave of heat through my body, he moved away and came around to lean beside my chair. " Remember when I told you I went into the Gate and died? It was about that," he explained quietly as if recalling it might hurt me.

" I gave up my soul and memories in exchange for the lives of your parents, they're alive Britt," I stared into his swimming golden eyes shocked as I let this information sink in.

" Stupid," I whispered feeling tears in the corners of my eyes threatening to spill over, he smiled sadly and wiped a stray tear away with his metal thumb.

" You didn't have to do that Alvin," I stated blinking away the tears clouding my vision, he shook his head his smile brightening.

" I wanted to, I managed to get my soul back and I can live without my memories. We can create new ones," he said his voice softening immensely as butterflies filled my stomach making me smile back at him.

" That was so sweet," I told him making him chuckle, " Thanks but don't expect that too much I still have an image to uphold," he told me making me laugh.

" Can I have pancakes now?" I asked curiously as my stomach rumbled loudly as if to prove that I wanted food, he winked at me as he stood up.

" Coming right up," he chirped as he bowed at the waist, I rolled my eyes as he returned to the counter.

**1 hour later…**

" Goldfish," Alvin glared at his cards and took another one from the deck, " I got sucky cards," he grumbled like a five year old.

" There's no sucky cards in goldfish," I objected smiling behind my cards, " Do you have any twos?" I peeked over my cards in time to see him scowl deeply.

" Mannn," he whined handing me two cards, which I happily added to my own which completed a set; I placed it beside the four I already had.

" All right, I give up you are the supreme at goldfish," he said throwing his cards down onto the table he leaned back in his chair and placed his hind paws up on the table.

I giggled and gathered up the cookies we had been playing for, " You know that's dangerous," I told him around a mouthful of chocolate chip cookie.

He stuck his tongue out and closed his eyes, as he leaned back farther, "Is not," he argued making me roll my eyes as I hooked my paw around one of the legs. I jerked forward hard he let out a startled yelp as he came crashing down.

I smiled and stuffed another cookie in my mouth to keep from laughing my head off, " Ugh you're evil," he moaned as he clawed his way to his hind paws with the help of the table.

" Thank you," I chirped smiling brightly at his aggravated face, I stood and went to the sink to start on the dishes; I hummed a song in the back of my throat as I turned the water on.

" I remember some things," I peeked over my shoulder at him, " Like what?" I asked curiously as I returned my attention back to the task at hand.

" We were close I can remember that and when Life and Death asked me if I wanted my parents back instead of yours I said no even though I really missed them. I wanted to see you smile again, I wanted to make you smile, I was only six so I didn't understand why I wanted that but now I realized that I loved you and I still do,"

I stared down at the soapy water stunned; he died for my parent's lives just so he could make me happy. His arms circled my waist and he rested his chin on my shoulder, I smiled at his face, " I love you too," I said making him close his eyes contently.

" Brittany could you come here for a minute I need your help!" Jeanette called making Alvin groan in frustration as he released me, " Finish the dishes," I ordered him as I followed her voice.

I walked down a darkened hallway with a raised eyebrow; maybe she needed help moving something I thought as I wandered into another room filled with surgical equipment.

" Glad you're here," I narrowly missed the glowing purple knife; it managed to clip my shirt.

Jeanette walked forward her eyes glowing dangerously while an evil smile spread across her normal sweet and shy face, " Confused? Good," she said coldly.

I gasped in shock as a sword erupted from my stomach, I gagged on blood as I managed to look over my shoulder at my other attacker, " Your face right now is priceless," Simon, sneered twisting the sword deeper.

" Don't kill her yet, we need the Stone,"

**Epic twist! Don't you all just love the epicness, lol I love that word. Well remember to read and review, but just don't do it while behind the wheel. **

**Peace!**


	21. The Last Stone Keeper

**Yellow! I finally found a computer and decided to update! I hope you all liked the little twist I added; sorry to all you Simon and Jeanette fans but I just had to make them evil sense they are the smart ones after all. **

**Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R.**

**Alvin's pov. **

I clutched my aching stomach frowning as I staggered down the hall following Brittany's scent, someone was hurting her.

"Why are you doing this?" I heard her ask her voice shockingly weak, "Why else? We want power and the Stones will give it to us, we want to challenge Life and Death," Simon's voice sounded cruel and cold as he explained their plan.

"You'll both end up dead," Brittany spat harshly her pained cry followed after and I busted down the door that was separating them from me, the sound of glass breaking drew my attention to the window.

"They're already gone," Brittany whispered weakly from her spot on the floor, I dropped down beside her and lifted her head up slowly.

Her dark crimson blood stained the floor and my paws as I laid her in my lap, " Just yank it out, it's poisoning me slowly, they need us alive," Brittany muttered the last part darkly as her burning orb blue gaze met my own.

" Sorry," I whispered grabbing hold of the knife hilt I yanked it from her stomach quickly making her whimper softly, " Sorry," I echoed as white light danced within the wound healing it quickly.

"What about the poison?" I asked worriedly as I gently brushed a few stray pieces of auburn fur from her softening eyes, she laughed softly and tried to sit up. I frowned and gently pushed her back down, "I'm fine Ace," she said clearly annoyed.

I narrowed my eyes slightly as she sat up in my lap, "We have to go find the last Stone Keeper before they do," she said standing up and glancing down at her bloodied clothes.

"Another dress, ruined," she grumbled sticking out her bottom lip in a pout; I rolled my eyes and stood up too.

" If it makes you feel any better my clothes are ruined too," I said smirking at her, " Yeah well I'm girl and we don't think bloody clothes is cool," she pointed out as a soft glow of white light snaked around her body.

A pink summer dress fell down past her tail, white lace was around the low cut neck and bottom.

"Come on, we have to find Ellie," she said smiling at my blank face, "What if she's evil too?" I asked as I followed her from the room.

"She's not or else she would've been in there too," Brittany objected smiling at me sweetly over her shoulder, "Well aren't you the smart one?" I asked snickering at the back of her head.

"Brittany! Oh gosh I smelled blood and got worried! Are you two ok? Where are Simon and Jeanette?" Eleanor asked in a rush as she enveloped Brittany in a hug, "Ellie they're evil, I think they're the leaders of the rats, we have to find the last Stone Keeper," Brittany explained.

"Oh I know him," the small chipette said simply as she blinked up at us with her huge innocent spring green eyes, "You do?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, we met at a baking contest, I know where he lives!" Eleanor chirped as she took off up the stairs to retrieve her things, "I'm glad she's on our side," I mumbled as I turned to the door.

"Same here," Brittany agreed.

**On the road again! :P**

"There!" Eleanor chirped whacking me in the side of the face as she pointed to a small human house surrounded by a neatly groomed lawn, I growled annoyed then looked up at the sky.

The Darkness was nearing and fast which means more and more lives were being lost and Brittany was getting weaker while I was getting stronger.

I pulled the sleek black car into the yard and killed the engine, the girls climbed out and I followed after them, "Ellie?" we all looked towards the front porch where a small chubby cream furred chipmunk stood his dark green eyes wide in surprise.

"Theo, this is Britt and Alvin, we need your help," Eleanor explained everything to the chipmunk who was listening intently to everything, "Of course I'll help, I was raised to help save the world from the Darkness and those who worship it," Theodore chirped smiling warmly at us.

"Good, Alvin can you lead us to the Gate?"

**Sorry if this chap was short and quick, please remember to R&R.**

**Peace!**


	22. Nearly over

**This story is coming to a close soon and the ending will be sad, I don't know when I'll be able to update again so please R&R.**

**Enjoy!**

**Brittany's pov.**

I stretched my arms over my head until I heard a satisfying pop I sighed deeply before relaxing; I bent over to touch my toes.

" You make it look like you're about to go jogging," I squeaked in surprise and spun around to face him, " Don't do that, you know when you're in your shadow form I can't see you as well," I grumbled frowning as he smirked flashing his white teeth for a split second.

" I don't like fighting," I heard Eleanor say softly from a few feet away as she practiced with Theodore by the car, " Just think, we're fighting some rats then we fight the traitors and give the Stones back to the Gate, simple," Alvin said watching his arms change into black shadow like swords.

My stomach churned as bile raised in my throat making me cough roughly, Alvin's paw rested on my back trying to soothe my fit.

"I'm fine, the Darkness just makes me sick to my stomach," I explained as I tried to wave him off, he patted my back softly just as a gunshot ripped through the quiet air.

We all turned to the horizon and frowned, sickly green and black clouds were eating away at the soft yellows, golds, and pinks of the sunset.

The swirling clouds outlined a mass of hunched over mangy beasts that were slowly making their way over the crest of a hill that dipped down into a crater where the Gate was, "It's a whole army," Theodore squeaked in horror as the last of the setting sun caught the guns in their paws making them glisten.

" We can't die that easily, come on," Alvin said dropping to all fours he scampered towards the oncoming army leaving us behind to make up our minds, run or fight.

I clenched my paws into fists creating a white aura to surround them, "Do or die," I muttered before following after the Black Stone Keeper.

Theodore and Eleanor sprinted after me both with nervous looks in their different green eyes; I heard more gunshots up ahead and turned my attention to the fight.

Shadow like tentacles were whipping through the air like that of an angry octopus, they flung rats this way and that while others strangled them or ripped them in half.

Already the dying grass was being painted with the crimson color of blood; Alvin was nowhere to be seen.

I collided with one rat smashing a glowing white paw onto his gun it melted in his paws burning them in the process; my other paw came up and met his face, which exploded on contact.

Small drops of blood splattered against my cheeks but I didn't bother wiping it off, there was more to deal with.

I lunched myself away from the dead rat and rammed into another one, he met the same fate with his gun still in tact. The ground underneath me rumbled, roots shot out of the decaying ground wrapping around rats throats choking them to death quickly.

The loud screeching of birds made many heads turn in surprise to see different breeds and sizes of birds come raining down to peck the eyes out of their enemies, the glint of a sword brought me back from my slight shock.

I dodged its sharp edge and kicked up, my hind paw met the jaw of a older rat breaking it in the end.

He collapsed with a shaky gasp and lay still on the ground, I frowned down at the poor creature then looked up to scan the mass of bodies around me.

They were dying quicker then any of us thought but then again they weren't protected from the toxic air, many began to cough and gag as their insides exploded and shut down quickly.

I winced each time another one of them fell to the ground blood gushing from their mouths in large amounts, I couldn't stand it even though they were the enemy they were still living breathing creatures and the fact that they were dying slowly and painfully made tears burn in my eyes.

I can't take this, I shot through the decreasing size of rats trying to find the others to make sure they were all right.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of black light making me skid to a stop at the top of the crest; the sight below made my heart beat flutter.

Simon and Jeanette lay unconious on the ground in a small heap my eyes were trained on the massive doors a few feet away.

Alvin went back inside it, and now he's destroying it.

**Don't you just love me? If you want to know the ending then review!**


	23. THE END!

**Last chapter! Yay I finished the story! Enjoy this last chapter my friends and remember to R&R!**

**Alvin's pov. **

" You'll break her heart," I frowned and turned to face them, " I know," I stated firmly as I stared them down.

Death merely smiled at my stubbornness while Life clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, "How are you going to kill us then?" Death asked studying his white paws.

" Simple, blow that up," I said jabbing a thumb in the direction of the Gate's doors, "You learned fast, but you do realize not only will that kill us and destroy the Darkness but it'll also kill you," Life reminded me her white eyes seeming to soften as she said the last part.

I nodded as my gaze dropped to the blank white floor; my metal paw fingered the small object in my pocket.

" I know, but if I don't everyone else will die," I mumbled closing my fist around the small thing, a black light filtered through my shirt indicating that the thing in my pocket was gone.

" Alvin," I looked up slowly as I tried to swallow the aching in my throat, "We love you, we always have," Life whispered as her white eyes faded into a silver-blue color.

" Bye son," Death said smiling at me proudly as his now golden eyes burned into mine, "Bye Mom, bye Dad, sorry," I said softly as I turned my backs to them so I was facing the doors again.

I sighed heavily and let a single tear escape as I placed both of my paws, flesh and metal against the doors.

" I love you Brittany," I whispered as black light engulfed the doors, a fiery white light hit my body hard but I felt no pain as I slipped into the light.

**Brittany's pov. **

My whole body ached dully as I woke up slowly; the explosion had knocked me out cold. I sat up carefully as I tried not to jolt any broken bones, " Brittany!" I winced startled and turned my head slowly.

Theodore and Eleanor engulfed me in their arms and I was shocked to find that I had no broken bones; I'm surprised I'm not dead, I thought as I returned their hugs.

"Where are we?" we all looked over to see Simon and Jeanette waking up both with confused looks on their faces, I scowled at them and so did Theodore and Eleanor.

" You tried to kill us luckily Alvin stopped you, wait where is he?" I asked as I pushed myself onto my hind paws, " We would never kill you," Jeanette said frowning.

" But you stabbed me, well Simon did," I reminded them crossly, Simon's eyes widened at my words and he shook his head quickly.

" I didn't! I swear, one minute I'm talking to Jeanette about the metal she used for Alvin's the arm the next I'm a sleep!" Simon cried helplessly, " You mean you don't remember anything?" I asked shocked.

" No," they both answered, " They were being controlled," Theodore said looking to us to see if he got it right, " Makes sense," Eleanor mumbled.

I looked around curiously trying to find the russet furred chipmunk, my eyes scanned over the huge and small black rocks that littered the ground.

Red, my eyes locked onto red painted rocks, blood. My heart skipped a beat as I rushed over to examine them closer, no, no.

" G-guys," I stammered covering my mouth with both my paws trying to suppress the sobs building in my throat, they gathered around me confused.

" What's wrong-," Simon stopped short as they all stared at the blood covered rocks in horror, " He can't be," Jeanette whispered softly as she leaned down beside me.

I watched as she picked up a piece of red metal that I hadn't noticed before, " It shouldn't have fallen a-apart unless he-he died," she stammered as tears filled her violet eyes.

My paws covered my eyes now as I tried to control my shaking body, he can't be dead! He can't be! I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye!

"Brittany! Brittany stop yelling!" Eleanor pleaded as she hugged me her own tears soaking my blood-splattered clothes, I didn't even realize that I had screamed that.

" He can't be, he can't, he just can't," I gasped in-between the hiccups and sobs that were spilling out of my mouth, something cool and warm rubbed against my cheek.

I pulled my paws away slowly; I blinked to clear my watery swollen eyes,

My chest ached as my eyes scanned the stunning diamond ring on my wedding finger, I shook my head slowly as I studied the huge white diamond that seemed to dwarf the smaller black ones that surrounded it. The silver band glittered and sparkled as the light of the full moon and the thousands of stars caught it, I slowly pulled it off and looked it over closely.

Something was engraved on the inside of the band, _Even though I had forgotten everything, I never forgot how much I loved you._

I managed a small laugh and clutched the ring against my chest, " I won't forget it either Alvin, I love you too and always will,"

**THE END!**

**That's all folks! Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
